Quoi de neuf, Docteur ?
by TheBloodyCookie
Summary: Petit extra des Chroniques du Capitaine Usopp. Sur une idée proposée par Kinshasa. Moins drôle que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Mais : LEMON ZxS !


Lors de l'écriture des chapitres des Chroniques du Capitaine Usopp, on m'a proposé une idée que je qualifierais de brillante. Sanji en médecin.

Hélas, cet extra n'a rien à voir avec l'ambiance totalement déjantée des Chroniques (ou de mes fics en général). Et plus c'est sérieux, moins je me sens à l'aise pour écrire. Donc, autant dire que j'ai eu du mal.

Pour l'écrire, il m'a fallu modifier la trame de base. A savoir, "supprimer" Robin du début de l'histoire puisque c'était elle qui, jusqu'à présent, se chargeait des petits soucis de santé de l'équipage. Rappelons le casting : Usopp/Capitaine, Luffy/Second, Zoro/Navigateur, Chopper/Canonnier et Nami/Cuisinière (oublions cette histoire de trésor en rapport avec elle).

/!\ **Va y avoir des fautes ! **J'ai vraiment pas eu le courage de relire une toute dernière fois ... Alea Jacta Est ! (J'vais ptètre penser à embaucher un Bêta Reader.. quelqu'un est intéressé ?)

Et ACTION !

* * *

><p>Le Going Merry est, de loin, la personne (si je puis dire personne) la plus solide psychiquement que je connaisse. Supporter, jours et nuits, les excentricités de cet équipage de fous furieux, sans pouvoir agir mais sans pour autant se laisser tomber dans la dépression, relève du plus haut niveau de maîtrise de soi. Bien que peu nombreux, notre joyeuse troupe se voit accorder un superbe potentiel quand il s'agit de s'exprimer bruyamment. L'arrivée d'une présence féminine, est perçut par Merry comme une véritable bénédiction. Certes, Miss Nami sait pousser une gueulante comme personne, mais son caractère enflammé permet également de maîtriser, un tant soit peu, les débordements de décibels de ses nouveaux nakamas. Et ça, Merry sait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Le peu de silence qui lui est accordé n'en est que plus agréable.<p>

Détournons-nous des soucis de notre brave caravelle, et zieutons un peu ce qui se passe au sein de cet étrange équipage.

La nuit commence doucement à se laisser tomber sur Grand Line. Tandis que les étoiles apparaissent les unes après les autres, un petit astre solitaire se laisse dériver sur la mer. En se rapprochant, cet astre se révèle être une petite fenêtre à bord d'un navire. Un doux fumet s'échappe de cette unique ouverture. À l'intérieur, une rousse énervée explique, à coup de louche, à un homme-malabar de ne pas toucher à son précieux ragoût tant qu'il n'est pas cuit.

« - Il était temps qu'une femme vous prenne en charge, je me demande comment vous avez réussi à survivre jusqu'ici. »

Seul Usopp daigna répondre à cette pique qui n'était, finalement, qu'une marque d'étonnement de la part de la cuisinière.

« - Je me le demande aussi … Au passage, ton ragoût est divin ! »

Nami jeta un œil vers lui avant de lâcher un rire pompeux et de répondre :

« - Hohohoho ! C'est dans mon intérêt de bien vous nourrir ! Comment puis-je espérer voir un jour mon argent avec une équipe de bras-cassés mal nourris comme vous ?

- Euh … je préfère penser que tu es généreuse et talentueuse…

- Comme tu veux ! »

Zoro grogna lorsqu'il entendit le passage sur les "bras-cassés mal nourris", mais choisit de garder le silence puisqu'il pouvait enfin apprécier un plat digne de ce nom. Pour ce qui est de Luffy, inutile de se poser la question, Monsieur Malabar profitait avec fierté de son estomac extensible.

« - Chopper ?... Tu n'as pas faim ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Pourquoi tu te montres toute gentille avec lui alors que tu nous traites comme de la vermine ?

- Parce qu'il est mignon, tout doux et adorable, alors que toi tu n'es qu'une masse de muscle couvert de sutures avec une tête qui nous laisse croire que tu descends, non pas du singe, mais du brocoli !

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME LACHER AVEC MES CHEVEUX, OUI OU MERDE ?

- Je serais tentée de te répondre merde.

- ESPECE DE …

- Alors, Chopper-kun, dis-moi tout !

- C'est très bon, Nami ! Mais… j'ai pas très faim… »

Pensive, Nami posa sa main sur le front de son petit protégé et fit une grimace.

« - Tu as de la fièvre ! Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Le petit renne posa ses pattes sur son front et secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« - Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, je suis juste un peu patraque.

- Je serai rassurée si tu allais te coucher, Zoro va prendre ton tour de garde. »

Chopper lui sourit faiblement et sortit de la cuisine en direction de sa chambre. Luffy s'esclaffait penché au-dessus d'un cartographe inanimé par un coup de tabouret. Le pauvre n'avait même pas eu le temps de se plaindre de sa corvée supplémentaire que Nami l'avait déjà fait taire à jamais. Et ce fut, pour le Merry Go, un soulagement et une promesse de soirée silencieuse. Le capitaine, dorénavant habitué à ses débordements de violence, se leva, remercia son amie pour le repas et annonça qu'il allait voir le petit malade avant d'aller dormir.

La rousse (oui, comme le dictionnaire) fit la vaisselle et ordonna à Luffy de hisser Zoro jusqu'à la vigie où il pourra sortir tranquillement du coma et enchaîner sur son tour de garde imposé. Puis le vaisseau marin s'emplit d'un apaisant silence où seules les respirations des joyeux dormeurs répondaient au murmure des vagues.

Le lendemain matin, Zoro, encore bien somnolent, attendait le réveil de ses camarades, assis à la table de la cuisine. Son esprit rêvassait, encore embrumé par cette longue nuit de sommeil … hem … de garde. Occupé à penser à quelques fantasmes et désirs issus de ses bas-instincts d'homme bien portant, il sursauta quand Luffy entra brusquement dans la pièce.

« - Le petit-déjeuner n'est pas prêt ?

- Bonjour, Luffy. Oui ça va, et toi ?

- Bien mais j'ai faim.

- C'était ironique, tête de chewing-gum sans sucre. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nami et Usopp passèrent la porte de la cuisine, visiblement en plein dans un débat très animé.

« - NAMIIII ! FAAAIM !

- Dis donc, la Sorcière, pourquoi le p'tit dej' n'est pas prêt ? C'est quoi ton job déjà ? »

Nami, experte en lançage de tabouret assassin, se convertit dans le maniement de chaise. Et zou, deux comateux de bon matin. La matinée s'annonce plus calme que prévue.

« - Comment ça vous n'avez pas d'infirmerie ?

- Et bien, je pensais qu'avec les deux extraterrestres que tu viens d'assommer, on n'aurait pas besoin de soin particulier …

- Oui mais Chopper et moi sommes des êtres SENSIBLES !

- On dit ça …

- Il se tait le gars qui confond sa droite et sa gauche ?

- Zoro, c'est pas le moment de se chercher des noises, Chopper a une fièvre de cheval … euh de renne, pardon.

- Bah trouvons une île, y'aura forcément un docteur dessus.

- Oh oui, bien sur ! Et avec ton merveilleux sens de l'orientation, tu vas nous y conduire ?

- La bouffe n'est toujours pas prête et tu essayes de m'apprendre MON métier ? »

Exaspéré, Usopp essayait de calmer les deux catcheurs sans pour autant s'interposer. Entre les chaises volantes et les coups de sabre, il choisissait sa propre vie. Luffy, qui jusqu'ici observait ses nakamas dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux prenne conscience qu'il faut le nourrir, décida d'intervenir. Après tout, observer par la fenêtre pendant que le "vieux couple" se chamaillait, ça pouvait porter ses fruits.

« - Là ! À bâbord ! Une île ! »

Silence soudain brisé par un long soupir de soulagement poussé par le menteur professionnel.

« - À BABORD TOUTE !

- C'EST À MOI DE CRIER CA ! ARRÊTE DE FAIRE TON INTERESSANTE !

- euh… sans vouloir paraître trop envahissant, je suis quand même le capitaine de ce navire …

- JE LE FAIS PARCE QUE PERSONNE ICI N'AURAIT PENSE A LE FAIRE !

- BIEN SUR ! ET MADAME SAIT TOUT FAIRE MIEUX QUE TOUT LE MONDE !

- Bon, je crois que je vais aller m'occuper de virer de bord hein !

- SI TU CROIS QUE CA M'AMUSE DE FAIRE TON BOULOT !

- RIEN NE T'Y OBLIGE ! TU POURRAIS TE CONTENTER DE FAIRE LE TIEN DEJA, TU CROIS PAS ?

- … »

Manœuvré par Usopp et Luffy, le vaillant Merry Go aux oreilles agressées se rapprocha d'un charmant petit village qui semblait bien tranquille. Inquiet par une éventuelle réaction des villageois, le capitaine fut rassuré quand il constata que leur pavillon noir ne provoquait pas de mouvement de foule. Ils mouillèrent dans le petit port.

Zoro fut chargé de porter Chopper durant leur recherche, non pas que le petit renne était lourd et nécessitait un porteur costaud, l'idée était d'occuper les bras du navigateur pour éviter qu'il se défoule sur la seule femme de l'équipage. L'équipage du brillant capitaine Usopp fut accueilli avec beaucoup de gentillesse et on leur indiqua le cabinet du médecin du village, à quelques rues du port.

Un vieil homme barbu leur ouvrit. Il rajusta ses lunettes et les invita à rentrer.

« - Bien le bonjour, jeunes gens, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Notre ami est souffrant, nous ne pouvons pas reprendre la mer, dans son état, ce serait trop dangereux. »

Sur ces mots, Zoro déposa délicatement le petit renne sur la table de soin, sous le regard sceptique du docteur. Celui-ci s'approcha doucement du renne, presque craintivement, et examina Chopper en essayant d'avoir le moins de contact possible.

« - Veuillez m'excuser, mais je ne pense pas avoir les compétences pour soigner votre … compagnon.

- Avez-vous seulement essayé ? »

Zoro dévisagea le médecin, les sourcils froncés.

« - Veuillez me comprendre, il n'est pas… physiologiquement comme nous !

- Et ça vous empêche de respecter le serment d'Hippocrate, c'est ça ? »

Le cartographe en rogne fit un semblant de mouvement en avant, tout de même perçut par le reste de l'équipage et le médecin. Ce dernier regretta quelque peu son comportement et tenta de s'éviter un conflit avec l'homme aux cheveux verts.

« - En revanche, je peux vous envoyer chez un … hem … _confrère_… »

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec mépris et une touche de dégout.

« - En espérant, qu'il sait se servir d'un stéthoscope, lui ! »

Malgré sa crainte, le docteur semblait déjà un peu plus agacé. Et il n'était pas le seul. Nami décida d'intervenir.

« - Calme toi Zoro. Notre priorité c'est de soigner Chopper. Tu iras tabasser cet intolérant quand notre nakama sera hors de danger. »

Déglutissant, le médecin les regarda sortir de son cabinet après leur avoir confié l'adresse de son collègue. Il attendit quelques instants et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il s'assit à son bureau, releva brièvement la tête et …

« - Où est passé mon bocal à bonbons ? » (1)

* * *

><p>« - Luffy ? C'est quoi tous ces bonbons ?<p>

- Ils étaient sur le bureau du docteur, et comme la boîte était ouverte, je me suis dit que je pouvais les prendre.

- Même le bocal ?

- C'est plus pratique à transporter.

- … C'est dingue ce que tu peux être malin quand il s'agit de nourriture. »

La troupe rejoignit l'avenue principale de la petite ville portuaire. Ils la suivirent ensuite, en direction de l'intérieur de l'île. Une fois sorti de la cité, ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes. Autour d'eux s'étendaient de nombreux champs, ponctués par quelques petit bois sauvages. Les maisons se faisaient de plus en plus rares. L'une d'elle se distinguait par son jardin verdoyant, où s'alignaient plantes, fleurs et buissons, le tout était dominé par un immense et magnifique cerisier.

« - D'après la description donnée par l'autre idiot, c'est bien ici … »

Au pied de l'arbre, adossé au tronc, un jeune homme blond savourait, avec une joie manifeste, une cigarette. Il jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé à ses visiteurs. Mais quand il aperçut Nami, sa réaction fut tout autre. Il se leva avec souplesse, éteignit sa cigarette sur son talon et remit le reste de sa sèche dans la boîte. (2) En quelques pas, il s'approcha de la belle rousse, la salua bien bas et en profita même pour lui faire un baise-main.

« - Charmante Mademoiselle ! Que puis je faire pour vous ? »

Flattée, et sans doute heureuse d'avoir trouvé un pigeon, Nami lui fit un grand sourire avant de répondre :

« - On nous a dit qu'il y avait un médecin par ici…

- On vous a bien indiqué, vous êtes à la bonne adresse !

- Notre nakama est souffrant, il lui faut des soins au plus vite.

- Le docteur est en pause, il ne devrait pas tarder. Mais, je vous en prie, rentrez et installez vous ! »

Tandis qu'il leur ouvrit la porte, le blondinet analysa du regard ses invités assez spéciaux. Une magnifique créature aux formes généreuses, un métis avec un nez démesurément long et le pas mal assuré, un petit brun au regard vide en train d'engloutir des bonbons et un mec body-buildé aux cheveux verts. Ce même marimo-man qui le dévore du regard depuis leur arrivée. Quelque chose dans ses yeux lui fit comprendre que s'il pourrait le dévorer littéralement, il ne se gênerait pas. Dans les bras de ce "prédateur" à la tête de gazon, il aperçut une petite boule de poil recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Un renne, d'après les bois qu'il porte. Plutôt mal en point.

« - Posez le sur la table d'examen. »

Sous le regard de l'équipage pirate, le jeune blond enfila une blouse blanche et sortit quelques instruments de soin.

« - Bonjour à tous ! Je suis le Dr Sanji, et je vais m'occuper de votre petit camarade !

- C'est ça. Arrête de jouer, gamin. Et va chercher le médecin.

- Stupéfaction ! Une algue qui parle !

- Haha très drôle.

- Zoro ! C'est peut être bien lui le médecin !

- Me charrie pas Usopp ! T'as déjà vu un docteur aussi bien gaulé que ça ?

- Merci du compliment.

- Et puis, les médecins ne sont pas tous des stéréotypes !

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, Usopp-san.

- N'empêche que lui, il fume !

- Sachez, Mister Marimo, que j'ai pour devise : "Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais !"

- Un peu trop facile …

- Je resterais volontiers converser avec vous, Ô végétal marin, mais j'ai du boulot.

- T'as de la chance d'avoir un beau petit cul … sinon tu serais déjà dans le coma.

- Oooh, je me sens tellement chanceux de t'avoir tapé dans l'œil ! »

Il s'approcha du visage de son vis-à-vis, et lui murmura sensuellement dans l'oreille :

« - Si je t'intéresse tant que ça, on pourra continuer tout à l'heure, sur ma table de travail … J'ai rien sous ma blouse ! »

Les yeux pétillants, un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de Zoro.

« - Sans dec' ? »

Tout sourire, Sanji fit un pas en arrière.

« - Laisse tomber, Tête d'algue. C'était juste un test.

- Quoi ?

- J'en ai déduit que tu étais un odieux pervers dégoutant qui n'hésiterait pas à assouvir ses bas-instinct dans un cabinet médical. Et en plus, tu es crétin. Il est évident que je porte un froc sous ma blouse. Regaaarde ! Lààà ! Y'a du noir qui dépasse ! »

Alors que Luffy et Usopp retenaient tant bien que mal leur navigateur enragé. Sanji s'approcha de son petit patient.

Il posa une main sur la joue du petit renne, ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller. Il parla doucement.

« - Salut toi ! Je suis Sanji, un médecin. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Mais j'ai besoin que tu répondes à mes questions, d'accord ?

- … oui.

- Déjà, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Chopper.

- Bien, Chopper, en plus de la fièvre, est ce que tu as mal quelque part ? A la tête ? A la gorge ? »

Le reste de l'équipage observait la scène tout en discutant à voix basse.

« - Ce Sourcil en Vrille est une plaie !

- Je le trouve attachant moi !

- Tu parles, t'as juste trouvé un serviteur aveugle et dévoué !

- Comment ça AVEUGLE ? Je suis irrésistible !

- Je suis d'accord avec Nami quand elle dit qu'il est attachant.

- Et quand je dis que je suis irrésistible ?

- Usopp n'est pas aussi stupide que la blondinette en blouse !

- Je t'ai causé à toi, _tête d'algue_ ? Alors, Usopp-kun ! Avoue que tu me trouves magnifique !

- Eeeeeh … Là n'est pas le sujet voyons ! Revenons en à Sanji ! J'envisage de le prendre dans l'équipage !

- USOPP ! Tu vas pas me faire ça, Long-Pif !

- Je suis d'accord avec notre capitaine ! Ca me rassurerait d'avoir avec nous un homme sensible, délicat et _civilisé_. Médecin en plus. Un bon parti quoi !

- C'est ça. Épouse le. Reste avec lui, faites plein de marmots baveux qui courent partout. Au moins, je ne vous aurai plus dans les pattes.

- Tu renonces à lui si facilement ? Je t'aurais cru plus coriace !… et puis pas question pour moi de vous laisser. Vous me devez de l'argent.

- Vieille Sorcière Cupide !

- Crétin Vicieux ! »

Son diagnostic enfin achevé, Sanji déposa un baiser sur le front de son courageux petit patient. Aucun des deux ne se souciaient du regard insistant que portait sur eux Zoro lors de leur échange.

« - Il a une bonne grippe. Elle aurait pu se révéler dangereuse pour lui si vous aviez tardé à me l'amener. Je vais lui préparer son traitement.

- C'est formidable ! Comment vous remercier ?

- Avec un bisouuuuu ? »

Les lèvres en avant, le visage du parfait abruti remplaçant celui du médecin sûr de lui, Sanji s'approcha du visage de la tendre (hem) Nami qui plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son agresseur.

« - Je ne suis pas une adepte des paiements en nature. »

Il se reprit, avant de répondre :

« - Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent.

- En voilà, un homme parfait ! »

Nami, sur un petit nuage, des étoiles dans les yeux, dansait sur place à la gloire d'un homme qui n'oserait jamais lui réclamer de l'argent et, par ce fait, effrayait ses camarades. Sanji n'en menait pas large non plus.

« - Cependant, j'aimerais garder Chopper au moins une nuit, par précaution. »

Le capitaine acquiesça, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Avec beaucoup de courtoisie, le charmant blondinet les invita à rester pour dîner (courtoisie quelque peu plus modérée à l'égard de Zoro). Nami, à peine radine, dissimula aux yeux de son hôte, sa qualité de cuisinière. Ce fut donc Sanji qui leur prépara une omelette aux herbes et aux champignons provenant de l'impressionnant jardin qui longeait la maison.

« - Vous m'excuserez, c'est un peu simple comme préparation, mais c'est très sain !

- Tu t'occupes seul de ce grand jardin ? En plus de tenir les consultations ?

- L'ancien medecin d'ici, un vieux shnock mal luné, il m'a tout appris. Et, entre nous, j'ai très peu de patients.

- Parce que tu es à l'extérieur de la ville ?

- Parce que j'ai eu quelques aventures avec des femmes qui n'étaient pas vraiment célibataires. Depuis, je ne suis plus le bienvenue en ville. »

Usopp eu quelques secondes de réflexion.

« - Le médecin chez qui on a eu ton adresse, il avait pas l'air de t'apprécier… Tu as … euh … connu sa femme ?

- Non, sa fille. »

Zoro camoufla un petit rire moqueur camouflé par un raclement de gorge pas-du-tout-fait-exprès.

« - Un problème, Marimo ?

- Je me disais juste que ce crétin l'avait bien mérité.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, tiens.

- Par contre, je vois pas ce que tu leur trouves aux gonzesses.

- Peut être qu'elles ne me proposent pas de me sauter sur mon lieu de travail, elles.

- Tu es loin de connaître les femmes toi. »

L'unique femelle présente décida, au nom de ses semblables, d'intervenir dans ce débat avant qu'il ne devienne trop obscène.

« - Je vous signale que je représente la gente féminine ici. Je vous conseille d'arrêter de déblatérer des idioties ou je me verrai obligée de vous émasculer. »

Dit elle en caressant son couteau avec un air distrait.

« - Ca veut dire quoi "émasculer" ?

- ET BIEN BRAVO ! Vous êtes fiers de vous ? Mettre de telles âneries dans la tête de ce pauvre gosse ! Ne les écoute pas Luffy !

- Mais c'est toi qui l'a d…

- Vous lui expliquerez tiens ! Si t'as des questions, Luffy, demande à ces messieurs. Ils sauront te l'expliquer mieux que moi ! »

À la fin du repas, après avoir fait rentrer dans la caboche de Luffy qu'il était définitivement trop jeune mentalement pour comprendre, leur hôte proposa à la joyeuse troupe de rester dormir chez lui pour la nuit. Soulagés de ne pas avoir à chercher un toit en cette heure tardive, le capitaine Usopp et ses hommes acceptèrent.

« - Il y a quatre chambres à l'étage, j'ai installé Chopper dans l'une d'elle. Nami-san pourra prendre celle d'à côté, il y a une salle de bain.

- Vous êtes tellement attentionné !

- C'est bien normal voyons ! Pour une demoiselle aussi belle et délicate que vous, c'est bien le moins que je puisse faire !

- Abrège.

- On t'a jamais dit qu'il ne faut pas interrompre une séance de drague, tête de mousse ?

- Arrête d'interrompre mes tentatives alors, Sourcil en Vrille.

- Arrête tes tentatives, et j'arrêterai de les interrompre.

- Grmpf.

- Bref, Luffy et Usopp-san, vous irez dans la troisième… Et toi, Marimo, tu iras dans la mienne, celle du fond.

- Si ça c'est pas une tentative pour qu'on soit dans le même lit …

- Rêve pas tête d'algue, j'irai dormir avec le petit. »

Sur ce, ils allèrent dans leur chambre respectives.

Le soleil s'était couché, et les nakamas allaient faire de même. Du moins, en apparence. Alors que Sanji fumait sa dernière clope de la journée sur la terrasse, profitant de l'air frais nocturne, les nakamas entamèrent un petit conciliabule.

« - POURQUOI MOI ?

- Parle plus fort, on a pas entendu …

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que il ne voudra jamais si tu ne t'excuses pas !

- Moi ? M'excuser ? T'as fumé de la ciboulette ou quoi ?

- J'ai faim.

- La ferme, Luffy.

- Rien ne le rattache ici, il est médecin, il est serviable, agréable à vivre et civilisé. La seule chose qui l'empêche de venir avec nous, c'est toi avec tes allusions vicieuses, ton manque de tact et ton esprit BORNÉ !

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, Zoro.

- Voilà ! Le capitaine aussi est d'accord : vas-y tout de suite. »

Roronoa lanca un regard furieux à ses deux interlocuteurs et descendit les escaliers avant de rejoindre le blondinet sur la terrasse. Il le trouva assis contre le mur, tout près de la porte.

« - Tieeens ! Mais qui voilà ? Marimo-san !

- Tu veux bien arrêter deux minutes ? Et je m'appelle Zoro, pour info.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? »

Zoro prit une grande inspiration.

« - La Sorcière rousse et les autres m'envoient pour te dire que … hem … j'm'excuse pour mon comportement et ils veulent que tu ramènes ton p'tit cul sur le bateau … Message reçu ? Parfait, bonne nuit, tchao, salut, à la revoyure. »

Et il s'empressa de retourner à la porte quand Sanji l'arrêta.

« - Hééé ! Attend ! La réponse, ça t'intéresse pas ? »

Le navigateur s'arrêta juste devant la porte, tourna la tête vers le blondinet qui tapotait le sol de la main.

« - Allez, viens t'asseoir ! T'as l'air tendu. »

Marimo réfléchit quelques secondes. Entre aller à l'étage avec la rousse hystérique ou rester ici, au calme (quoique …), avec un fantasme vivant… le choix est vite fait. La tentation sera forte, mais c'est toujours mieux que de se coltiner la Nami. Il fit demi-tour et s'installa à côté du médecin, pas trop près pour éviter tout contact, pas trop loin pour ne pas paraître distant et coincé.

« - Alors ? T'acceptes ?

- Qu'est ce qui me garantit que tu vas pas en profiter pour me … violenter ?

- J'ai bien vu que t'étais du genre à courir en bavant après la première paire de nichon qui passe.

- C'est dingue ce que tu peux être poétique.

- Alors comme ça tu aimes la poésie ? Un blond cultivé ! C'est rare…

- Mais c'est qu'il fait de l'humour le marimo ! Tu m'excuseras, j'ai oublié de rire.

- Finalement, c'est pas une bonne idée que tu viennes avec nous…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'as spontanément viré de bord ?

- Rêve pas. Je me disais juste que ça va pas être reposant, entre toi et Nami, j'vais en baver.

- Pauvre chou.

- Tu pourrais faire semblant de compatir … et te mettre à quatre pattes, par exemple.

- Oula ! Il se fait tard ! Allez, bouge tes fesses et va te coucher.

- Rabat-joie… »

Sanji se leva, épousseta son pantalon et attendit que son vis-à-vis daigne se lever à son tour. Celui ci se redressa avec beaucoup moins de souplesse et de motivation. Alors que le beau blond s'apprêtait à rentrer, Zoro lui saisit le bras et le plaqua contre le mur. Il s'approcha de sa jolie proie, les mains sur ses hanches fines. Cette dernière ne semblait pas perturbée par la réaction de l'homme aux cheveux verts.

« - Tu veux que je te prescrive un traitement hormonal ? »

Zoro ne répondit pas, il avança son visage. De sa joue, il frotta celle de son partenaire, et se rapprocha de l'oreille afin d'y murmurer :

« - Et mon bisou du soir ? »

Le docteur eu un petit rire, visiblement amusé par la situation.

« - En plus de t'envoyer au lit, il faut que je te borde ? Tu veux une histoire et un verre de lait avec ?

- Hmmm … Le bisou, ça suffira.

- Dans ce cas… »

" El Zoro" prit furieusement possession des lèvres du jeune médecin. Lui dévorant littéralement la bouche sous le coup d'une envie refoulée depuis longtemps, conséquence d'une abstinence forcée lors des voyages en mer. Et le blondinet répondait, avec grand plaisir, à ce fougueux baiser. Bien trop ravi, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas, d'avoir enfin un peu d'attention. Afin de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, Sanji passa ses mains derrière le cou du navigateur. Zoro enleva sa main gauche des hanches de son pseudo-amant, et la passa dans les cheveux aux reflets dorés. Il fit ensuite glisser cette main jusqu'à la nuque du blond, et la tint fermement, presque avec possessivité. Son autre main, jusqu'alors un peu passive, migra lentement vers le ventre, en passant, bien sur, sous le tissu de la chemise.

Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son futur nakama sur la peau de son abdomen, Sanji rompit presque immédiatement le baiser.

« - Hep hep hep ! On avait dit : juste le bisou ! … On a assez trainé. Au dodo, maintenant ! »

Et il s'éloigna, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Zoro l'aurait mal pris s'il n'avait pas remarqué que le blondinet avait le souffle court. Il sourit également : il avait remporté le premier round.

* * *

><p>Ellipse Narrative. Histoire de zapper ce qui n'est pas intéressant.<p>

Ca va ? Vous arrivez à suivre ? Ca se traîne pas trop ? C'est pas trop lourd ? Quand j'écris pas sur le coup d'un délire, j'ai l'impression que ce que je raconte est ennuyant. Bref, la suite sera brève mais plus intense.

* * *

><p>Trois semaines ! Trois semaines que ce crétin à sourcil vrillé avait emménagé sur le bateau ! Et trois semaines durant lesquelles il ne s'est strictement RIEN passé ! Monsieur se balade sur le navire, agitant son aspirine à tout va. Il se traîne derrière Nami comme un petit toutou, rigole aux blagues pourries de Luffy et du capitaine, raconte des histoires à Chopper, qui le considère comme un grand frère depuis qu'il est guéri. Et bien sur, il me traite de marimo à chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion. Mais sinon, il ne se passe rien de plus. Alors que, durant le premier jour où l'on s'est rencontré, on a trouvé le temps de se foutre sur la gueule et de s'embrasser. Un putain de baiser si vous voulez mon avis. Ses amygdales doivent s'en souvenir.<p>

Alors voilà, je le boude. Dès qu'il me parle, je le rembarre, et je fais en sorte de plus revoir sa tronche de la journée. Depuis, il me lance des regards presque inquiets, me demandant silencieusement ce qu'il se passe. Comme s'il le savait pas tiens… Il se proclame hétéro à 200%, et le soir même, il accepte sans hésiter que je fourre ma langue dans sa bouche. (je suis d'accord avec lui quand il me dit que je ne suis pas poétique.) Et maintenant, il se comporte comme s'il niait ce qu'il s'est passé.

Comment ça ma réaction est excessive ? Vous voulez finir comme l'auteure, c'est ça ? Privée de yaoi pendant 6 mois ! Tout ça parce que cette hystérique s'est mit à gueuler que j'étais amoureux et que si je voulais simplement tirer un coup, je réagirais pas comme ça. Je-ne-suis-pas-amoureux. Il me plait c'est tout.

_C'est la même chôôôôôse !_

Manquait plus que ça ! J'entends des voix ! Rah merde ! J'me suis coupé. Avec une plume en plus. Faut le faire quand même …

_Retour à la narration classiqueuh ! Toupoutoouu ! _

Zoro regarda sans grand intérêt la coupure le long de son index. Le sang commençait à goutter mélangé à l'encre noire restée sur l'extrémité de la plume. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte qu'il était en train de dessiner … l'île avait vaguement la forme d'une tête de mickey. Il la finirait plus tard, l'important était de panser la plaie avant que le sang ne cradosse tout le bureau. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'il se rende à l'infirmerie, le dernier lieu où il désirait aller… Avec un peu de bol, le doc' sera en train de lécher les bottes de Nami.

Il se dirigea donc vers l'antre du blond. (enfin, l'antre, le lieu quoi, pas l'antre, métaphore douteuse qui pourrait signifier … autre chose)

Roronoa ouvrit la porte sans grande délicatesse. Ce qui fit sursauter la personne à l'intérieure. Ah bah mince alors ! Il était à son bureau, où était étalées quelques papiers et d'autres fioles bizarres. Sanji se retourna, les yeux … ah merde … l'œil écarquillé par la surprise.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Zoro ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'ouvrir l'armoire, et farfouilla à la recherche d'un sparadrap. (3)

« - Zoro. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon infirmerie ? »

Zoro (encore lui !) ne répondit toujours pas, concentré (c'est ce qu'il aimerait faire croire) sur cette fichue boîte de pansement décidément bien cachée.

« - Tu vas me répondre, merde ? Je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de ton comportement de gamin. »

Le marimo daigna jeter un regard vers le médecin de bord. Et retourna aussi sec à l'examination du placard.

Énervé, Sanji se leva, agrippa l'emmerdeur par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

« - Autant régler nos comptes maintenant, non ? Parce que là, j'en ai franchement marre que tu me fasses la gueule comme une collégienne de 14 ans ! »

Le cartographe le fixa son agresseur droit dans les yeux. Il se demandait, en cet instant, qu'est ce qui était le plus embêtant pour lui : le fait que l'autre crétin lui demande des comptes, ou le sang qui dégouline désagréablement sur ses doigts.

« - Mais tout va bien, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves.

- Ne-te-fous-pas-de-ma-gueule.

- Je t'assure, il n'y a aucun problème.

- Ne me prend pas pour un plouc ! (4) Je sais bien que y'a un rapport avec le baiser. T'es frustré à ce point de pas avoir pu continuer ? »

Dans le mille. Même si c'était pas bien difficile à deviner. Zoro poussa un soupir.

« - C'est juste que je pige pas.

- Piger quoi ?

- Que tu acceptes sans hésiter de me rouler une pelle et qu'après tu n'en ais rien à foutre. »

Sanji parut surpris. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« - Et bah dis donc, je pensais pas que tu prendrais ça au sérieux… Ca t'arrives souvent de déprimer pendant 3 semaines parce que quelqu'un t'a refusé une partie de jambe en l'air ? (5) Ou alors, il y a autre chose ? …  
>- TU VAS PAS T'Y METTRE AUSSI ? JE SUIS PAS <strong>AMOUREUX<strong> ! »

Oh la boulette.

« - Ah mais j'ai pas précisé que je parlais d'amour, Mister Marimo. »

Zoro se renfrogna, et quelques légères rougeurs apparurent sur ses pommettes. Tandis que le blondinet remarqua enfin la blessure de son nakama.

« - Tu es venu pour soigner ça ?

- Ouais, je cherchais juste un pansement et …

- Spèce d'idiot, faut désinfecter avant. Assieds-toi, je m'en occupe. »

Docile, pour une fois, le navigateur s'exécuta. Sanji s'installa entre ses genoux, lui prit la main et se mit à lécher la blessure. Quand le plus gros du sang fut nettoyer, le médecin entreprit de suçoter le doigt blessé avant de le faire glisser dans sa bouche, le caressant des lèvres et de la langue, s'assurant ainsi que la salive fasse son boulot de désinfectant.

Zoro, quant à lui, était passablement excité, et on se demande bien pourquoi ! Sa température interne avait grimpée de quelques degrés, et le médecin était un véritable spectacle érotique à lui tout seul, alors imaginez le en train de sucer quelque chose qui pouvait faire penser à … autre chose !

« - Pas très académique tout ça … »

Sanji ricana. Il laissa le doigt et le pansa avec les sparadraps qu'il sortit du tiroir (ils étaient pas dans le placard ! Haha ! Il a pas l'air con Zoro !). Le travail fini, l'homme aux cheveux verts lui attrapa doucement les hanches, avant de le tirer vers lui et de l'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

« - C'est ça de la médecine "douce" ?  
>- 1À toi de juger… »<p>

Sur ce, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son patient, très bientôt amant. Juste une caresse. Un simple contact, tout en douceur. Et puis, arriva une petite langue taquine, quémandant une rencontre avec son homologue. Zoro, volontairement passif, ne réagit pas.

Le blond décida alors d'y mettre les dents, il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire. Toujours rien.

Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux gazonnant du navigateur blessé et massa doucement l'arrière de son crâne en murmurant : "Hmmm… allez !"

Zoro pouffa et daigna enfin apporter sa contribution au baiser. Et pas seulement au baiser.

La blouse blanche glissa lentement des épaules de Sanji avant de tomber sur le sol, suivit presque immédiatement par sa chemise.

« - Oah … c'est la première fois que je me fais déshabiller par un homme …  
>- Ça t'embête ?<br>- Hmm non. Tu proposes quoi pour la suite ?  
>- Quelque chose de plus … <em>rock <em>! » (6)

Roronoa saisit alors les jambes de son médecin perso, le souleva et le plaqua contre le mur, où lui même fut plaqué quelques minutes auparavant. A charge de revanche.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement, lui imposant le rythme, décidant quand il devait respirer et combien de temps le baiser durerait. Il voulait le posséder, et cela commençait par la domination.

Sanji le savait. Il savait le besoin des hommes, celui de marquer leur territoire. Il trouvait ça amusant, à quel point son Seme se prenait au sérieux. Zoro est viril, oh oui… Et pour la première fois de sa vie, ça l'excitait. Alors, sans regrets, il se laissa prendre au jeu, savourant pleinement la danse imposée.

Le blond se sentit décoller … littéralement. Et atterrit sur la couchette de l'infirmerie, moelleuse heureusement pour lui. Il remarqua alors que sa ceinture avait été défaite et son pantalon déboutonné. Il leva les yeux et pu admirer son amant en train de retirer son tee-shirt … et dévoiler une musculature parfaite. Et il s'y connaissait en muscles ! Vint ensuite les membres inférieurs, tout aussi bien sculptés que le reste du corps.

Alors que Sanji se demandait comment les dieux faisaient pour ne pas être jaloux, l'être quasi divin se jeta sur lui et arracha le reste de ses vêtements. Zoro s'intéressait dorénavant au torse de son amant, et le dégustait, du bout des doigts, du bout des lèvres, du bout de la langue, du bout des dents.

Amant qui n'était pas rassasié, vexé de ne pas avoir pu admirer ses muscles plus longtemps. Bien décider de profiter du corps de son seme, quelque soit le moyen, le jeune médecin laissa ses doigts effleurer les épaules de son dominant, puis posa ses mains, plus bas, sur le dos. Et il massa doucement cette chair chaude, ces muscles qui se mouvaient sous ses paumes. Un réel délice …

Zoro décida alors de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il se redressa légèrement, embrassa son Uke qui sentit une main descendre lentement mais surement, vers son intimité.

Sanji eut un hoquet de surprise et redescendit immédiatement sur terre.

« - Attends !

- Quoi ?

- Euh …

- Tu te doutes bien de ce qu'il va se passer, non ?

- Oui, oui … en théorie.

- Comment ça "en théorie" ?

- Je suis médecin. Je sais tout de même comment on s'y prend !

- Bah où est le problème alors ?

- Jusqu'à présent, j'étais hétéro ! Ca t'est pas venu à l'esprit que, pour moi, c'est comme une "première fois", tête d'algue ? »

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas vraiment où son blondinet voulait en venir.

« - Et alors ?

- J'te jure. T'es un cas, toi.

- Explique moi vite fait quel est le problème. Je peux plus attendre là. »

Le blondinet rougit et tourna légèrement la tête.

« - … Ca fait vraiment mal ?

- Aaaah ! D'accord ! Je vois … t'as bien fait de me le dire, j'allais te prendre à sec ! »

Paf ! Coup de talon dans le nez.

« - Raaaah putaaaain ! Mais je blaguaaaais merde !

- Garde ton humour pourri pour toi.

- Détends toi ! … et j'ai encore besoin de ta salive. »

Dit il en fourrant deux doigts dans la bouche de son charmant et délicat uke. Celui ci se mit à les lécher avidement tout en regardant, non sans satisfaction, Zoro en train de se tenir l'arête du nez en grognant. Une fois sa tâche terminée, Sanji prit de grandes inspirations en sentant les doigts lubrifiés presser doucement contre son intimité. L'un d'eux s'enfonça lentement en lui.

Pas franchement agréable.

Mais, lorsqu'il se mit à bouger, c'était pas si mal finalement. C'était même pas assez.

Une deuxième présence… encore moins agréable au début. Mais avec le temps … il commença même à gémir de plaisir.

« - Tu sais, je m'y connais un peu en corps humain moi aussi … »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte le Marimo ?

Sanji sentit alors les doigts de son Seme se presser à un endroit bien précis de son anatomie. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Il se cambra brusquement et poussa un cri un peu plus aigü qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui fit ricaner son dominant.

« - C'était quoi ça ?  
>- Un petit aperçu. Le plus gros arrive juste après. »<p>

Zoro retira ses doigts et saisit le bassin de son amant. Il le souleva légèrement, et se positionna de façon à pouvoir le pénétrer. Un dernier regard et il s'enfonça délicatement en lui. Malgré sa préparation, Sanji se crispa. Effectivement, c'est bien ça "le plus gros". Il serra les mâchoires. C'était vraiment douloureux. Trop. Et il n'avait même pas commencé à bouger. Il ne voulait pas qu'il commence à bouger.

Conscient du malaise du blond, le cartographe se pencha sur lui, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui conseilla de prendre de grandes inspirations. Rassuré, calmé par ce corps qui se sert contre lui, Sanji obéit.

Roronoa entama un premier et lent va-et-vient. Douleur. Un autre. Douleur. Un autre. Douleur et … plaisir ?

La douleur s'effaça. Au profit d'un plaisir si intense que Sanji ne remarqua pas immédiatement que les gémissements qu'il entendait, provenaient de sa propre gorge. Et Zoro lui répondait par des grognements, et un sourire. Carnassier certes, mais sourire quand même.

Leur danse continua, jusqu'à ce que Zoro frappe de nouveau dans la prostate de son uke, imprimant ainsi des étoiles sur sa rétine. Les décharges de plaisirs se firent plus nombreuses, plus puissantes. De même que les cris.

Ils jouirent ensemble. Un long gémissement. Un râle de plaisir. Et le Seme s'effondra sur son blondinet qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

« - Finalement … t'as quand même réussit … à me prendre sur mon lieu de travail…

- C'est le destin.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ?

- Ouais …

- Si j'avais la force, je t'exploserais le nez encore une fois.

- Si j'avais la force, et je l'ai, on recommencerai tout de suite.

- A deux conditions…

- Ah. Dis toujours.

- De un : pas ici, dans un lit, un vrai.

- Ca me semble faisable.

- De deux : dis moi que tu m'aimes.

- QUOI ? »

Zoro se redressa brusquement.

« - Oh allez, fais pas ta prude ! Je me serais jamais laissé faire si j'avais pas soupçonné un peu de sentiments… Allez ! Dis !

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME LACHER AVEC CA ?

- C'est toi qui vois. Passe moi mon pantalon.

- Bon … d'accord… »

Le marimo lança sur Sanji un regard douloureux, on aurait dit qu'il était forcé de se clouer la langue sur une table. (7)

« - … jtme …

- Pardon ?

- T'as très bien entendu !

- C'te mauvaise foi, tête d'algue !

- … Je … je …

- C'est bon, te force pas plus ! Je te charriais.

- Crétin au sourcil bizarre. »

Petits regards en coin. Silence un peu gêné.

« - Je suis pas doué avec les mots. Je préfères cette méthode. »

Il rallongea son amant et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. (Moi : _Amoureusement ! Je voulais écrire amoureusement !_ Zoro : _Va te faire voir, je suis pas amoureux !_ Moi : _T'es tellement pas convaincant que ça fait pitié, Choupinou._ Zoro : _ Et arrête avec ce surnom débile !_)

« - Mmmm, c'est pas plus mal … On y retourne ? Dans une chambre cette fois !

- C'est parti ! »

* * *

><p>Le soleil se couchait sur Grand Line. Les pirates du capitaine Usopp faisaient de même. Sauf deux irréductibles amants résistent encore et toujours au sommeil, leurs ébats brisant le silence de la nuit. Et, s'opposant à eux, les hurlements énervés d'une jeune femme hystéri… énergique.<p>

Au même moment, sur la proue du navire, Luffy discutait avec la fière caravelle.

« - Ils font du bruit, hein, Merry ? »

Une mouvement de houle fit tanguer le navire, et le visage de Merry sembla acquieser.

OWARI

(1) Y'a toujours des bonbons chez les docteeeuuurs !

(2) Quel économe ce Sanji !

(3) Petite pensée pour Sparamoule de "Noob"

(4) Pour ne pas dire impuissant ! Petit clin d'œil à "un certain inconnu" qui regarde trop (ou pas assez) Mon Oncle Charlie ! … Il te reste des secrets au Coca-Lemon ? J'ai fini les miens.

(5) Clin d'œil à Sogeblue : « Toi Sanji, moi Zoro. Moi vouloir parties de jambes noires en l'air rien que pour mes trois gros sabres. » [_Histoire de liquide vaisselle_]

(6) BAAACK IN BLAAACK !

(7) On dirait pas, mais j'ai copié l'idée dans le film George de la Jungle… (oah la référence)


End file.
